A Rare Pairingh
by Lollipop-Prime
Summary: Optimus Prime had kept his precious secret from his comrades and from the Decepticons for so long. Now that his secret had came back to him, what's ill happen? I'm not good at summaries but this is a Smokescreen/Optimus. I decided to do my first ever oneshot.


**Cybertron, Iacon Hall Of Records, Earlier In The Great War**

"You know," said the old mech. "You could have come here sooner, my student." Alpha Trion said, shaking his head in disappointment at his student. "I was suppose to meet up with the council a joor ago but you kept me waiting." Alpha Trion turn to the young Prime, moving slightly when he did so.

Optimus shuttered his optics with guilt. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I didn't mean to keep you waiting. I got held up at a meeting with the Autobots." Optimus explained and Alpha Trion nodded his head for understanding. "Yes, yes," he said. "Your team comes first." Optimus pressed his metal lips together, looking around his surroundings expecting another mech to pop out from the corner of the halls. He turn to his old mentor in confusion, looking at him strangely.

"Am I suppose to meet someone?" Optimus asked which made Alpha Trion sigh sadly.

"Yes," he answered. "But he's late like always."

"Who is he, exactly?"

"He is my student that I'm training to be an Elite Guard. He is very hyper-genetic and his attitude is something to go by. Reminds me of the stubborn pride of a certain data clerk, hmm." Alpha Trion said with a teasing small smile and Optimus couldn't help but do the same. "His name is Smokescreen, hopefully he will be here, soon. I wonder what his excuse will be this time for being late? What do you think?"

Optimus stayed silent, not exactly sure what this 'Smokescreen's' excuse would be but it seems Alpha Trion finds it amusing. "You asked me to come and I have, Alpha Trion. But this Smokescreen you speak of is not here. . ."

"Now Prime, didn't I teach you not to judge someone before meeting them. He may be late but he does have a lot of potential. He could be one of your Autobots on your team." Alpha Trion said. "Also he is my last student I shall teach. I'm getting too old for this and with the war going on. . ." he trailed off, not exactly wanting to finish his sentence. "Eh, you get the point."

Optimus nodded that he got the point. It's not exactly a great time to be teaching more students with the knowledge that you could somehow be one with the AllSpark. A scary thought, but it is indeed very welcoming in some sort of morbid way.

"Ah, there he is now." Alpha Trion said nodding over the mech.

Optimus turn his face to a small white and blue mech, he had a wide smile on his face as he passed by other mechs with ease. His small broad shoulders and build one of the warrior caste, yet his demeaner was one of a hyper-active kid, brave and confident in what he is doing. Something that Optimus lacks when he first became a Prime and still lacks it to this day. Optimus narrowed his optics on the small striking mech who seemed out of place here in the Iacon Hall of Records.

He turn sharply to Alpha Trion. "Care to explain why you took a younger mech to mentor? He wasn't even as old as me before you started mentoring me?"

Alpha Trion seemed to be deep in thought. "I told you before and I'll tell you again, this bot has potential that is not going to go to waste. And remember what I taught you, do not judge a mech before meeting them."

Optimus watch the small mech get closer and appeared next to Alpha Trion. "Hey, Big A." he greeted with a wide smile.

"Care to explain why you are late?" Alpha Trion said in a stern tone, choosing to ignore the need to protest of the nickname. "What is your excuse this time?"

"I was helping mechs who needed help lifting the energon on board of the Ark, which will be taking off soon in a few solar cycles. . . and I might of lost track of time talking with a few friends." Smokescreen said shamefully, his smile gone and Optimus had the sudden urge to bring that bright smile on the small mechs face.

Alpha Trion shook head at Smokescreen. "Don't let it happen again."

"You tell me that all the time, but I always end up doing it." Smokescreen said with a smile.

"I know, but I'm going to keep telling you that until you get it right." Smokescreen was about to say something else when Alpha Trion spoke again. "Anyway," he started. "I would like you to meet someone." Alpha Trion nodded at Optimus who came up to Smokescreen.

Their optics met for a moment, staring at one another in a trance until Smokescreen forced himself to pay attention to Alpha Trion and Optimus did the same thing. "Smokescreen meet Optimus Prime."

"Prime?" Smokescreen asked in disbelief and looked at Optimus. "Your Optimus Prime?" Smokescreen started freaking out and turn to Alpha Trion. "He's _Optimus_ _Prime."_ he stopped freaking out when a thought came to his mind. "Wait, I thought I was going to meet my other mentor, Alpha Trion?"

Optimus stared at Smokescreen before turning to Alpha Trion who had a smug smile. "Smokescreen meet your new mentor."

Optimus and Smokescreen stared at Alpha Trion with wide optics before turn to each other. "Um. . ." Smokescreen hesitated and looked down at the ground. Optimus didn't know what exactly to do either, he never mentor someone before and he was put on the spot by Alpha Trion. "Smokescreen," he started. "Look at me, I can't mentor a mech who looks at their pedes is not worth their chips."

Smokescreen blinked and looked up at Optimus. Cybertron moved around them as the other mechs and the war disappeared from their processors and the only thing left on their mind was the mech in front of them.

Optimus worries about the war disappeared as he stared right into Smokescreen's bright blue optics that went straight to his pure, untainted soul and that knowledge made Optimus want to protect him from the war. How can such a pure mech go into war and possibly never come out of it as the same mech he was before? Optimus couldn't let that happen to him. He'll protect Smokescreen with his life, ever since he saw him smile so brightly. Optimus will be sure he keeps that bright smile on his face if it's the last thing he does. But what really rattle him was the question Smokescreen asked:

"Am I worthy?"

 **Jasper, Naveda: Earth, Autobot Base**

Optimus jolt back into consciousness with a scream on his lips and his entire frame shaking as if half of his spark had been sliced in half and it had. His blue optics swept the room, desperate to find any sign of his beloved, any hint that they were together on Cybertron and that. . . he had not been alone for another night. Oh, why did he had to go on that ship? Why did he had to leave him behind and deny them what they both want? The blankets were tangled around his half unarmoured frame and tears were streaking down his cheek plates hotly.

Suddenly the lights flared on in his quarters, as Ratchet came through the doorway, his blue optics scanning the place of danger, others were soon standing behind Ratchet, very tempted to look over the medic's shoulder as he stared at Optimus in shock. "Optimus," the medic breathed stunned at the sight the Prime sprawled amongst badly tangled sheets, trembling like a leaf with hot tears streaming down his cheek plates. "Are you alright?"

"Ratchet." The large mech rasped, his entire body trembling as he scanned the place, desperately trying to find any lingering trace that his beloved had been there but nothing was found. The sheets were cool around him, no evidence of a warm body that would've been next to him. "I. . . need. . . you. . . to. . ." Optimus trailed off but gave a look to Ratchet that insisted he should be left alone. Ratchet, without further of protest, shooed everyone away from the door and left with them to inform them that the Prime needs to be left alone.

Optimus, who was thankful to be left alone, close his optics and sigh deeply. No one knew of his precious little secret he carried, of a love that would never die within his spark. Not even Ratchet or Alpha Trion knew of what he had shared with Smokescreen.

They both thought it would have been best if they kept it a secret from the Autobots and the Decepticons. As Optimus tried to go back into recharge, he couldn't help but feel a sense of longing for the beautiful mech to come and run into his arms but he is out of reach, somewhere in space and possibly. . . Optimus didn't want to think about that. He offline his optics and after a while fell into recharge with his dreams plague with the face of Smokescreen, somewhere dark, deep into the endless galaxy of the stars.

 **Cybertron, The Iacon Balcony, Night Time**

Optimus approached Smokescreen with caution. He had been worried about him all day. Smokescreen couldn't pay any attention to what he was teaching him or to what exactly he was saying. He had to keep on repeating himself over and over again but he could see that Smokescreen was deep in thought and couldn't look at him straight in the optics.

Optimus knew there was more to Smokescreen than meets the eye, what he was capable of but it was so unlike him not to pay attention. Optimus watch Smokescreen from behind him silently, watching him looking up at the night sky in Iacon. It was a beautiful night, Optimus thought before he got the courage to walk up to Smokescreen and put his servo on his shoulder. Smokescreen was startled and turned around to face him, his bright blue optics widening when he saw him.

"Optimus!"

"At ease, Smokescreen." Optimus said softly, wondering what had gotten to his chosen mate to not act like himself.

Smokescreen calmed down before asking, "What are you going here?"

"I came to see you." Optimus answered. "You haven't been paying attention to any of my teachings so I came to see what's wrong."

Smokescreen looked down at his pedes. "I'm fine, really. No need to worry about me."

Optimus almost considered it. Almost. "No, you are not. Smokescreen, if you like to talk about it you can always come to me."

Smokescreen was silent as he kept looking at his pedes like it's the most interesting thing in the world. It bothered Optimus. Where was that over energetic bot he fell in love with? This wasn't him. Smokescreen always look at the mech he was talking to and made sure he made eye contact with them. So what's the difference now?

"I don't think I can, Optimus." Smokescreen whispered finally and a little sadly. It made Optimus spark broken at the sight.

"Smokescreen. . ."

Smokescreen finally looked up at the Prime. "I don't want to hear it, Prime! How can I talk about this to you? How can I talk about my feelings—" Smokescreen stopped and slapped his servo around his mouth. He almost said it. He almost gave it away.

But Optimus, the curious mech, pressed on. "What feelings, Smokescreen?" Smokescreen was silent and looked away. Optimus was now becoming impatient of his behavior. "Smokescreen?"

"The feelings that I have for you," he whispered. There was a pregnant pause between them.

Optimus stared at Smokescreen in shock and Smokescreen was looking away. Hope bloomed in Optimus chest that the feelings Smokescreen was talking about was the same exact feelings Optimus had been feeling for him. Love. But Optimus wouldn't get his hopes up, yet. It could be something else, too, right?

"You must hate me, don't you?" Smokescreen was the first one to break the silence. "I mean how can I, a rookie, fall so hard with a Prime? I would understand that you don't—"

"Smokescreen," Optimus interrupted. "Don't finish that sentence. This is not one sided. I, too, share the same feelings."

Smokescreen looked up at Optimus with wide optics. "You—you do?"

"I would never lie about this to you, Smokescreen."

It was silent between them. They both stared into each other's optics both mesmerized by them and they both leaned in a bit. It was like a magnet pulling them close together, slowly, until their breaths mangled with each other's when their lip plates were close enough. Until finally, after long torturous seconds of waiting, they gently press their lips together in a chaste kiss before pulling back for a second. Smokescreen licked his lips and Optimus mimicked him.

That's what broke their resolve.

Smokescreen pulled Optimus down for another kiss, nipping at his lower lip plates before licking his glossa over his lips, asking for entrance. Optimus complied with him, glossa dancing together in a slow passionate rhythm. He wrapped his long arms around the smaller mech and lifted him up, Smokescreen's legs straddling his thin waste as he sat him on the balcony's rails, holding him in place so he won't fall. Optimus servo unconsciously went to Smokescreen's thigh and started to rub circles gently.

Dazed, they both pulled back and stared at each other's optics. Smokescreen's cooling fans flared on and so were Optimus'. Their bodies were both hot from the make out session they just had and was trying to calm their sparks down. Finally, Smokescreen whispered, "Optimus, I think I love you."

"And I do to, dearspark. Though I suggest we should keep this between us. We can't let any Decepticons find out about our relationship. Especially our comrades." Optimus said. "And that we should go slow."

Smokescreen nodded, understanding the reason why they should keep it a secret and to go slow with their relationship. "I'm fine with that."

 **Jasper, Nevada: Autobot Base, In The Afternoon**

Raf and Jack were sitting on the couch on the cat walk with Bee watching them from behind as Raf removed the picture of Bumblebee in his robot form and replacing it with a tap dancing monkey.

"The tap dancing monkey strikes again." Jack said and high five Raf.

"Bumblebee's sightings on the World Wide Web are no laughing matter." Ratchet commented as he kept his focus on the screens. Behind him, Miko and Bulkhead were doing stretches to help Bulkhead with his leg while counting.

"Seven. . . eight. . . nine. . ." Miko counted and stopped when Bulkhead did.

"Why can't I just drive from now on?" Bulkhead ask, tired of all the stretching. Ratchet replied to his question while looking away from the screens to look at Bulkhead. He groan at the answer and started stretching again with Miko. "One. . . two. . . three . . ."

Jack, who glance over at Bulkhead and Miko, turn to Raf and saw something on his laptop. "Wait, what's that?" he asked, pointing at the picture on the screen. Raf zoomed in on the picture and became shock of the outcome.

"A Cybertronian escape pod!"

Optimus, who overheard Raf, now became interested in the news and came up behind Ratchet just as the picture was sent to the big screens. The picture was a bit blurry, yet it was shape like an escape pod. He had been so distracted by his thoughts of Smokescreen that he finally had the excuse to focus on something else.

"An escape pod here on Earth!" Ratchet yelled, shock of the news.

"Autobot or Decepticon?" Arcee ask when she walked up to the screens to get a closer look.

"Impossible to tell given the image resolution." Ratchet answered Acree, looking straight at the picture on the screen.

"In any event, this merits an investigation." Optimus spoke.

"Could be a trap, and we're down one bot. Should we reach out to Wheeljack?" Arcee suggested to Ratchet, forgetting Bulkhead was behind them listening in on their conversation.

"I can hear you." Said the bot behind them, Ratchet and Arcee turn to look at him.

"I don't care that Bulkhead isn't combat ready. After that revenge stunt he pulled with Miko, Wheeljack can stay roaming." Ratchet finished when he turn to look at Arcee.

"An Autobot may be in distress. Ratchet bring your medical kit." Optimus ordered.

Ratchet prepared the the ground bridge once he got his medical kit and transform before disappearing into the ground bridge. The Autobots gotten ready their weapons for any threat of the Decepticons as they approached the pod that left a trail of leaking energon. When they approached cautiously to the pod, Acree wiped away some dirt and grime to look at the symbol.

"It is from a Decepticon origin." Optimus said, worrying that the Decepticon is somehow roaming around close by.

"And a Con inside knows it's out."

Right when they were about to prepare for a ground bridge, shooting started to happen from the Eradicons. All the Autobots, except Ratchet, got ready to shoot at them. Insecticons came flying at them as they shoot and took cover behind some rocks.

"All those cons came out of one pod?" Arcee asked.

"Humans prefer to the phenomenon as a clown car." Ratchet said as he gotten ready his sword.

The Insecticon that was shooting at Optimus transform in front of him to fight but Optimus used his sword that the Insecticon dodge before he was shot at by his gun. Another one appeared and Optimus shot down at that one. Something was heard in his processor, a small whisper as well as a sense of finally becoming whole. But he never felt that way in a millennia, ever since he left Cybertron to go to Earth.

An Insecticon appeared in front of Ratchet and transform to ram him into a boulder. Arcee came to fight off the Insecticon to defend Ratchet and bring the Insecticons attention to her instead. The Insecticon got a hold of her in his big metal claws but Arcee flipped out of his hold and appeared next to Bumblebee who was shooting at the Insecticon.

Shooting came from behind them and that gotten their attention, Arcee and Bumblebee turn around and saw, what they thought, a Decepticon. They gotten ready their cannons to at the supposedly Decepticon but figured out that he was not shooting at them but at the Eradicons and the Insecticons when he jumped onto an Eradicon and started shooting at the rest of them, to Bumblebee's and Arcee shock. Just as the new guy was shooting at them, he accidentally shot at the energon leak which lit on fire. Optimus ordered everyone to fall back and took cover behind the boulders just as everything exploded.

Everything stilled when Optimus caught sight of the new guy. The bond between them awakening once he caught sight of him, the feeling of being whole was a sense of relief and he whisper in his head, _Smokescreen. . ._

The new guy, Smokescreen, felt relief through the, now, awakened bond between him and Optimus and heard him whisper his name. He couldn't help but feel happy and excited just as he stared at the blue fire around him from on top of the boulder.

He smiled widely and cheered. "Whoo! Too hot for you Cons!" Smokescreen believed he heard someone say something but he was too caught up how happy he was for finally being reunited with Optimus and sent it straight to him who, in return, sent it straight back. He turn around to face them, most of them were new but Optimus was familiar.

"Torching that energon leak. Pretty good plan, right?" he asked, doing his best not to let his optics linger on Optimus for too long that would perk their suspicions.

"Except that wasn't your plan. It was a random shot that almost fried us to crisp." Arcee said when she approached him.

Smokescreen shrug her off. Of course he wasn't going to get a welcome party, especially from these hostile Autobots. "Worked out, didn't it?"

Optimus decided to approach him, trying his best not to smile or let his optics roam over his small body. "Thank you, fellow Autobot."

Smokescreen turn towards Optimus. _Play along,_ he heard Optimus say through the bond. He knew it was best to play along, they kept their secret for long enough from the Decepticons and Autobots and nothing was going to change it. It was for both of their safety, anyway. But they both knew that they can't keep the secret going on long enough. One day the Decepticons and the Autobots will figure it out.

Smokescreen feign shock and surprise, just like he meant Optimus for the first time on Cybertron. "I. . . don't believe it. You're Optimus Prime!" He turn towards the group of Autobots, pointing at Optimus. "He's Optimus Prime!"

Arcee, Ratchet, and Bumblebee took it for real and rolled their optics at Smokescreen's behavior.

"We know." Arcee said plainly

"Yes, yes." Ratchet said with the shrug of his shoulders.

Bumblebee beeped, " _Of course he is_."

Optimus so badly wanted to laugh right then and there but kept a straight face as he stared at Smokescreen. He put his servos on his hips and spoke. "What is your name, soldier?"

Smokescreen straighten up and saluted to Optimus playfully. _You so owe me for this. When we go to your quarters, I'll be sure to corner you and lavish attention on you to make up a millennia of being separated for so long. "_ Smokescreen, sir!"

Optimus suppress a shudder of arousal through his systems at the hot mental image. He pressed his lips together and held out his servo. "Welcome to Earth, Smokescreen."

Smokescreen put his servo down and looked down at the servo held out for him before taking it. "It's an honor to be here. Especially with you."

And Smokescreen meant it, after so many centuries without Optimus, it was torture for him and he didn't want to go through that again. Optimus felt his feelings through the bond when he was absent and sent his reassurance that they were together now and he won't let Smokescreen out of his sight.

Ever.

They were together, now and that's how it's going to be. There servos lingered a bit longer, not wanting to let it go in fear that this was all a dream. And if it was a dream, then Optimus and Smokescreen didn't want to wake up from it. They reluctantly let go of each other's servos, making sure that the rest of the Autobots won't question it.

"Now what?" Ratchet ask, gaining Optimus' attention, although he saw their servos linked together longer than necessary but he chose to ignore that. "It's not like we could take him back to base."

"Wouldn't be the first that an ally turn out to be a plant." Arcee said, agreeing to what Ratchet is saying and remembering the whole Wheeljack incident and the other incidents after that.

Optimus clenched his metal teeth and turn to Smokescreen, his arousal completely gone. It was to be expected that his fellow Autobots weren't going to except him after the Wheeljack incident and the other incidents before. He look at Smokescreen trying to find anything that would make Smokescreen trustworthy among the Autobots because Optimus trusts him. Until he found something, a symbol on his shoulder.

"I see that you received your training from Cybertron's Elite Guard." Optimus pointed out.

Smokescreen glanced at the symbol on his shoulder before looking back at his mate to keep the illusion going. "True enough, but it was more of a boot camp by the time I joined. I didn't even get a proper graduation ceremony." Smokescreen complained a bit, to add the effect.

"There was a war going on, you know." Acree said as she crossed her arms, her posture betraying her annoyance for the new guy.

Smokescreen turn to Arcee, slightly angry at her. "Hey, all I ever wanted was to be a soldier to serve the Autobot cause. But what I got was security detail at Iacon." Smokescreen explained to Arcee.

Ratchet's mouth fell open. "The Hall Of Records of all places?" Ratchet turn to the Prime. "Optimus, don't you find this highly suspicious?"

Optimus considered that question from Ratchet and asked, "Smokescreen, what was your assignment inside the hall?"

Smokescreen answered with ease. "Guarding Alpha Trion what turned out to be the final days of the war."

"You served under the master archivest?" Optimus ask, though he already knew the answer.

"Eh, I wasn't thrilled at first, watching the back of an old bot instead of kicking 'Con tailpipe!" Smokescreen punched his servo for the effect before looking up at Optimus. "Sorry, but the Big A turned out to be a great teacher and a. . . true friend. I mean he was the one to petition Halogen in the high council to make you a Prime."

That was all Optimus needed to prove that Smokescreen was indeed trustworthy. But like he needed that, the bond that was just awoken was enough for Optimus to believe that his beloved is back once again. "Rafael, prepare the ground bridge."

Arcee turn to Optimus in shock and disbelief. "That's it? That's all you need to hear before inviting him to the party?"

"If my former mentor shared this information, it is because he considered Smokescreen a trusted ally." Optimus explained to them, though Smokescreen was more than a trusted ally to Optimus.

A ground bridge appeared and everyone turn towards it. Smokescreen looked at it in wonder and amazement, never saw something like it before.

Ratchet turn to Optimus with hesitation before turning to Smokescreen. He sigh, if Optimus said he was a trusted ally he would take his word for it. But he will keep an optic on him just in case. He left with Bumblebee following after him. Arcee also hesitated but disappeared into the ground bridge.

Optimus put his servo on Smokescreen's shoulder after he watch his comrades disappear into the ground bridge. "I'm glad you are back, dearspark."

"So am I." Smokescreen smiled widely at Optimus. "So how did I do? You know with the whole interrogation thing."

"You did well, dearspark. I believe they brought our little acting."

Smokescreen smiled widely before taking Optimus servo and bringing him down for a short kiss. "C'mom, we can't keep them waiting forever." Smokescreen said, dragging Optimus towards the ground bridge with happiness filling through their bond. Optimus followed with his own smile on his face. He was finally whole once again with Smokescreen at his side.

0-0-0-0-0

 _This is just a oneshot. If anyone else likes it I'll probably make another chapter upon requests, that is about it. I already had this written out and I wanted to get it out in the open. I say this couple is very rare and I just wanted it written out like this. I'll also be posting up more rare couples that you don't find on FF only upon requests._


End file.
